The Wolf And The Cat
by R3wind101
Summary: Freedom was all he ever craved. He starved for it. So he would have given anything to break free from the restraining chains The Court always seemed to hold him in. But Five has to pay a certain price when it comes to freedom.


_**I came up with the idea to write a story that included**_ _ **Five (Bruce**_ **'s doppelganger)** **since I never really see any. You can argue that he wasn't important but his character did interest me since there is so much you could do with his character.**

* * *

 _Everything was black. Darkness. Just him and the quiet, he felt free. He never remembered a time where he felt so peaceful. He felt light, like he was floating. Was he swimming? He didn't know but he was content. He could be dead, but he didn't feel dead. No, he felt alive. He couldn't move but he wasn't scared, He couldn't remember anything just the darkness. He felt himself slowly slip away._

 _But then there was a noise. A small buzzing sound that put him on edge. It grew louder and longer by the second but he couldn't find where it was coming from, everything was still black. soon, he no longer felt light instead heavy. Like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. He wasn't floating anymore, he was falling. Then the darkness faded away and was replaced with a blinding light. And every ounce of peacefulness was gone. Almost like a distant dream. A figure towered over him, their mouth was moving but no words reached his ears. He couldn't hear anything but the buzz. He tried to move but his wrists were bounded. He was scared. He wanted to go back to the darkness. Their mute voices turned into mumbles, then everything became clearer. "Rise and shine." He could see her now. The woman. The woman from the car. And in an instant his memories were back with a switch. He remembered everything which made him even more confused. "Who... are you." His throat was stiff and dry, his words came out so hoarse. But she didn't mind, in fact she smiled. But it gave him no comfort._

 _"I am the reason you are here." Her hand made contact with his forehead and trailed down his face. They were cold, clammy, he could feel himself tense at her tone. As if she knew him. "Welcome home."_

 _Another pair of hands held his shoulders down, he tried to struggle out of their hold but they were stronger than him. The bonds that kept him down began to tear and he focused on breaking them. A sharp substance jabbed him in the neck. All his motions slowed and he soon felt weak, his eyelids were heavy and everything blurred. Allowing his eyes to shut he was back into the darkness. But instead of peace he felt fear._

514A. It was all he knew about himself, It was a part of him. The number was stitched onto the jumpsuit they had him wear, over his heart. Grey and dull, it was the only thing they allowed him to wear. They gave him food, clothes and a room. She called it home but he could only see it for what it was. A prison. A box room identical to the one in Indian Hill, one bed, one metal door and four plain walls. He wasn't allowed to leave willingly, they would always grab him and force him unwillingly to continue their tests. Those were the only times he was allowed to leave. He missed being outside, he missed the sense of freedom.

Sometimes she was there. The Mistress. That's what they called her. She was in charge. She came to the experiments, watched and observed as they did things to him. She classed him as her favorite, she claimed him.

He's been trapped in their custody for so long he lost count and their tests were having noticeable effects. He felt weaker and was no longer unaffected by pain. Every sharp needle they poked into his skin he felt, every shock of electricity buzzed him to the bones. He could feel everything they were doing to him and it was the most excruciating pain he'd ever felt in his short life.

Trapped in the blank room, he sunk down against the wall and stared at the door. He felt tired but was too anxious to fall asleep. They could come at any time and he would like to be prepared. A tray of abandoned food sat in front of him but his appetite was pretty much nonexistent. There were moments where he missed the city, the dirty rat infested streets seemed more appealing to him everyday along with the thick grey sky that was most likely polluted with smoke. Which surprised him. There was noise there, busy cars, busy people. Even when people bumped past him like he was nothing, he didn't feel as alone. He tapped his fingers on the cold flooring and his stare grew even more intense the longer he stayed there. Was he missed? He felt dumb for thinking that. As far as the world knew he didn't exist, the clone of Bruce Wayne. A notorious rich boy who dedicated his life to his parents murder. He didn't have any answers to his questions and was useless help. So he had no real identity.

He could hear footsteps echo through the hallways, nearing towards his cell. It wasn't long before the latch unlocked and the door swung open, a small breeze ran through his hair and the room suddenly felt drafted. There, standing tall and mighty was Talon, the Mistress's pet assassin. Covered head to toe in his usual black get-up and mask that only covered his eyes yet still made him completely unrecognizable.

Without hesitating, Talon moved towards him and tightly gripped him by the arm, pulling him to his feet. No emotion in his eyes he spun him around and something slim and sharp jabbed him in the back of his neck. Wincing, he tried to jump away from him but his hold on him was too overpowering. It wasn't long before the room slowly stared to blur away into the familar darkness.

He couldn't see anything but he could hear and feel what was happening to him. It was like being paralyzed and blind. Talon was carrying him for a while, this has never happened to him before. They would usually take him to a dark room and carry out any experiments they saw fit. So whatever they were planning to do to him now must be very important to them. That scared him slightly.

He heard a door slam shut behind them and footsteps began to shuffle against the floor. soft murmurs and whispers echoed around the room until he finally heard an audible voice. "Place him down on there." Their voice was so familiar it sent an unpleasant chill down his spin. Panic seized through his body when he felt himself carried then placed onto something hard, cold on his back. As much as he would like to speak out he found it impossible to form any words. He was certain his heart would pound its way past his ribcage. More shuffling could be heard and he felt a cool metal latch onto his wrists. The same sharp jabbing sensation attacked his neck and the blackness soon started to fade away. He was able to regain control over his body and his vision refocused. "Good morning." Said the same chilling voice. The Mistress stood over him, with the same proud smirk she always has when he was around her. "Today we are going to be doing something a little different." Leaning forward she brushed away the stray hairs that were left across his forehead. His stomach twisted at the way she spoke. "A revolution is coming. And it starts with you."

"What? What does that-" he tried.

"Hush my boy, this will be our greatest success. You have nothing to fear, you will be our first _Lupo_." Lupo? What was a Lupo? His breathing increased when she backed away next to Talon. "Begin."

A tall man cloaked in white towered over him. Without warning a bright beam of light flashed straight into his eye, causing him to flinch. His reaction didn't faze the man from continuing and moved on to the other eye. "Amy prepare the vaccine." He ordered. A woman, also drapped in white appeared in front of him holding up an syringe. A blue neon liquid glowed inside and he frowned.

"Help me." He choked out, but they ignored him. Gripping his head, they forcefully turned it to the side. Exposing his neck. Carefully they stabbed him with the pointed needle, hitting a vein. He squirmed, trying to escape their reach but the metal latches held him down. Gasping, he could feel the air being squeezed out of him. Dizziness and nausea took over and he felt himself begin to choke. The room was slowly fading away and he felt it difficult to focus on anything. Everything was a blurry, tipping upside down. He had half a mind to call out to the Mistress and beg. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he shook violently yet nobody came to help him, they just stood there and watched. Everything went dark and his movements stilled, the room was deadly silent as he drew out his last breath.

* * *

 **I kept it short to see how this goes. Other chapters will be longer.**


End file.
